


It Started

by TransLucas



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Depression, Eating Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/TransLucas
Summary: Weeks of casually missed meals catch up with Dan when Phil breaks down over his health





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> This is my first work on AO3 so I'm hoping this is up to par with all the other amazing works on here. Enjoy!

It started out with skipping breakfast.

Dan and Phil always ate breakfast together while watching anime. They would even wait for the other to get up before pouring a bowl of cereal.

It started out with "I'm not hungry this morning."

He had never meant for it to go this far.

They were sitting on the floor of the lounge when Phil finally got a good look at Dan. He was paler than normal although it was hardly noticeable. He was tired all the time and he was so cold, even when they were in a hot place.

"Dan..." Phil trailed off, still staring at Dan's collarbones protruding from his skin. He hadn't even realized that he had said Dan's name.

"Yeah?" Dan said, turning towards Phil. He shifted away uncomfortably when he noticed Phil's unwavering gaze.

"Dan, do you want to eat lunch? I'll grill you a cheese or we have some soup or-"

"I'm fine, Phil. Let's just finish this episode."

"But Dan-"

"Phil." Dan said firmly, "Drop it. Now."

Phil was taken aback. Dan had never spoken to him that way before and Dan had never looked at him so sternly before. Phil felt his throat tighten and his lower lip quiver. He stared down at his socks and felt a tear drip off his face, making a dark spot on his light blue sock.

Dan looked over at Phil in alarm, "Phil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Phil burst into tears and leaned into Dan's weak, bony shoulder, "I'm worried about you, Dan!" He whimpered. Dan put a hand on Phil's back instinctively.

"You won't eat and you don't leave the house anymore and when PJ or Chris or Louise or Mum and Dad come over, you won't come out and talk. You're so sad all the time and I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy and I want you to cereal with me in the mornings and I want you to come out to Nandos with PJ and Chris and me. I want you back."

Dan, shocked, pulled Phil close, turning his body to wrap his arms around him.

"Phil...I'm sorry."

Phil sniffed and sat up, "You shouldn't have to be sorry. I just...I want to help you. I want to help you not be sad and I want to help you eat and I want to help you come back to me. I know that some days I might not be able to help you but I want to be here for you."

Dan pulled Phil close again, pressing his face into Phil's shoulder and taking in his scent. Phil moved and Dan was further down on his chest. Phil's heart was slowing to a normal pace.

"Okay. Okay, Phil."

It started out with a cracker.

Dan and Phil sat in front of the TV while Phil gently coaxed Dan to take at least a bite.

It started out with "That's okay, Dan. We'll try again later."


End file.
